Not Quite a Church Camp
Title: Not Quite A Church Camp Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Ryan Rivers, Angelica, Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, and Alexis Ayala Location: California Woods (Location Not quite Known) Synopsis: Food issues, flaring tempers, people unconscious, people trying to be conscious... welcome to Camp! LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary sits where she was sleeping, chewing on another slightly charred, from a laser blast, squirrel. As before, she is wearing only Liz's Jacket, and her panties. She mutters, "Yup, definitely got to make sure I bring extra clothes along on a raid..." Elizabeth Maxwell sits quietly next to Heather, fairly well asleep herself. or at least she was, until she hears Heather talking. "Honey? You getting cold? I could get one of the blankets..." Clak-click. Taking off the safety of his gun, Ryan makes his way into the clearing made by the downed vessel, he just nods to Heather and Elizabeth, just here to get a Powerbar that he left behind. He just nods at the two, having been out in the surrounding woods for the most part on his own. Mostly to keep his frustration about how things went to himself. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No... my back is pretty warm, and it feels like it is spreading down my back to the rest of my body." She offers Liz a bite of the semi-cooked squirrel. She might wonder what food Ryan hid away, if she knew he was going after a power bar. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little at the squirrel. "I'm not really hungry, honey..." She kisses Heather's cheek softly. "I'm just worried about you, at the moment." Ryan Rivers puts the gun into the Skyfighter, coming out with the Powerbar, unwrapping it as he does. He hates them, but well, figures food is food. He just offers a nod to the two ladies with a weak smile before leaning against the ship. His jumpsuit is zipped down, exposing most of his white t-shirt, and what seems to be a elastic band of a purple pair of boxers. Not that he noticed the zipper lowered enough to hint in his choice of underwear. Heather O'Leary sighs slightly, "If you don't eat, you'll have to worry about yourself too..." She looks at Ryan, and says softly, "Umm... Sorry 'bout last night... I... uh... Hope you didn't have to work today..." She pauses, "Hey! Where you hiding the food? That ain't one of the Visitor E-Rats...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at Heather, then blinks over towards Ryan, to see what Heather's talking about, before nestling closer to her. "I had it in my jumpsuit... Then put in my pile of pointless crap when I went out this morning. And no... I lucked out. I got off today and tomorrow. Three day break starting yesterday. Hopefully, I will get back by tomorrow," Ryan offers, his gaze downward for the most part to avoid staring at the two ladies as they lay together. Is it shame for his own inability to make this mission a success or something else? Who knows. Either way, his chivalry coming in hindsight as is often the case. He re-wraps the bar, then puts it near the couple. "Here... You guys were both injured. I'll be fine, on the food I had before the raid. I mean, we aren't going to be out here long, right?" Heather O'Leary sighs, "We're going to have to walk out of here a bit... In the next four hours, I estimate the Visitors will be overhead, searching for us, if they don't find their Skyfighter... Which they won't from the explosion..." Heather O'Leary also, continues to gnaw on the squirrel, because, well, she is not going to ask for Ryan's food. Not polite. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head at Ryan. "Eat your food, Ryan, we're fine..." She nods to Heather. "Right... we should move soon." Ryan Rivers snorts at the 'fine' comment. If they were fine, they would be up and about like he is. Critical? A tad, but at least Ryan keeps the thoughts to himself, just shrugging off the two ladies. "I would figure one of you would want it. If neither of you take it because you don't want me to try and be nice like my mom raised me to be... Well, the ants will just eat it then." He looks to the ship. "I have most of the stuff packed... I figure no one would want to try and save this thing." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I think, if it looks like Rain... We'll use the few grenades I have left to blow it up..." She looks down at the power-bar, knowing someone should eat it, and there are plenty of candidates for the Carbs and other stuff in the bar. "You sure?" If he nods his ascent, she'll slip it into the pocket of her jacket. At least she still has her Steel Toed work boots. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather's comment. "Yeah, blowing it up is probably the best, if we can. Make it look like all hands were lost or something." Ryan Rivers nods to Heather, just going inside and starting to take out as much as he can. Still silent, but well, Ryan is often like that it seems. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and looks at Liz. Softly she asks, "Did... Did I say something wrong?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shakes her head. "Not really. Just that looking at him like we did probably made him feel just a little bit guilty for eating that while we didn't have anything, I'm guessing. Then it was just a matter of all of us trying to be polite down differing lines." Ryan Rivers just continues to take stuff out, taking the pile and putting it behind a rather large tree, so they don't have to move the stuff again before blowing up the downed fighter. He doesn't seem to really mind the work too much... As Ryan seems to be one of the stronger Resistance members, despite his failing of strength last night. Heather O'Leary watches Ryan and sighs softly, she didn't want to embarrass him into giving up his food, unless he had a stash of it somewhere. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs as well, and wraps her arms around Heather gently, as much as she can. "I'm sorry honey... it was just a natural reaction, yes? Can't entirely be helped..." She strokes Heather's hair gently, then. If Ryan was thinking, he would have given it up before thinking about eating it. Ryan tries hard to be the perfect gentleman, the perfect cop... High expectations from both his parents and himself. Of course, the key is him actually knowing what to do, or remembering. After all, he's only human. After a bit of loading, he asks, "Should we build a stretcher-sled thing to take out the wounded? I can take two... Three only for a short time. Just because people can talk doesn't mean they are fit for walking." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "If we can convince Julie to wake up, heal Angelica a bit, and learn how Angel's magic Healing Devices work, we can get most of us ready to move under our own power..." Elizabeth Maxwell scritches Heather a little bit. "Has anyone even checked her lately? She wasn't exactly in good condition... Outside of very basics, if she's not conscious enough to show Julie, she's gonna have to be laid out a long time trying to heal on her own, depending on how much Julie or Quinn knows about fixing her." "...I looked over her... She is in the worst shape. Juliet is second, you are third and might be tied with Alexis... Ending with everyone else save me," Ryan offers, only the red in his right eye and the slight bleeding to the back of his head a sign he was in a series of fights at all. "I could also just try and go on my own and see about coming back with Quinn and the rest, but well, I don't feel good leaving a bunch of wounded ladies unattended. No matter how good Ham or you guys might think you are... You guys are in no shape for another fight. Angelica stumbles slowly out of the back of the fighter, holding onto it for dear life. She glances around slowly, and tries to stagger toward the others, holding her pack gingerly in the arm which didn't get a laser blast to the shoulder, knowing it won't hold that weight. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I've been out here since you helped me go to the bathroom...." She bites her lip and says, "I... I can look at her, I know first aid, but... She is would be the first Visitor who I tried anything on... I don't... I don't know enough about their anatomy to do a whole lot..." She sighs, "Ryan, we are three hundred miles from the Ranch. 100 Miles from a good Radio location... at the average walking speed of 5 miles an hour, that would be a minimum of 20 hours..." She pauses as Angel comes out, "Ryan... grab her before she falls down!" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks over at Angel, as she comes out of the ship, holding to Heather a little more tightly. "Yeah... I don't think any of us does, outside of Julie dissecting a dead one. And she's not in good condition either..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS Angelica doesn't fall. Yet. She stumbles over, half-dragging her pack, trying to move towards Heather and Elizabeth. Her entire form might shake a little as she tries to walk, but she's intending on /doing/ it. She's either too far away to hear Elizabeth's comment about dissecting one, or pretends not to, as she approaches. Ryan Rivers coughs. "I did... Or I at least try my best. Just treated her like a human and hoped for the be-" Ryan has already been ready before Heather says anything, considering that he was somewhat close to the entrance of the ship. Hearing her limp out, he moves toward Angelica's side, moving to try and support her as best he can. Which is pretty good. Ryan might not be the best talker, macker, fighter, pilot... But well, he makes a good support. "Take it easy there, Angel.... You're not the best shape, he offers as tries to move her toward Elizabeth and Heather unless she openly fights it. Heather O'Leary watches Ryan and Angel. She glances at Liz, than back to Angel, "Angelica? Are you OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell watches as well, glancing to Heather and back to Angel, getting ready to help her out as well if needbe. "Shouldn't you, uh, be lying down, Angel?" ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Angelica slumps a little heavily against Ryan, as she continues forward, wincing just a little bit. "Ungh... doesn't matter... Heather's burns..." -OOC- Elizabeth Maxwell takes Heather over her knee :D -OOC- Ham Tyler says, "Well well... 3 Gals, two guys... Fun for us, eh Ryan? Fairly decent odds, unless..." -OOC- Ham Tyler says, "You know that one is Alien, and two are Lesbiaans" -OOC- Ryan Rivers says, "...I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize that. ;D" -OOC- Angelica bahs and smoochnibbles Ham :D -OOC- Ham Tyler says, "Oh shit... she's trying to eat me! I knew she wasn't tame! Shoot her!" -OOC- Ham Tyler :) Ryan Rivers just lifts over Angelica toward Heather and sighs as he does. "I can treat them if maybe. Just tell me what to do. I mean, I was kinda piloting the ship for a little bit. Um, kinda." Ham Tyler frowns, "Someone mind telling me what in the name of hell we are doing here?" Ham just woke up, nice long sleep for the old man. Well, he did bang his head, or... Well, maybe it was the sleeping pill he has taken lately to be able to sleep. Heather O'Leary says softly, "My burns are not going anywhere... Tell us how to help you, and than, you can look at my wounds... And we have to make sure that Julie gets fixed..." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Ham, while hurrying over to help Ryan with Angelica. "Welcome to the north woods," she grumbles, and tries very gently taking hold of Heather around a spot other than the arm with the shoulder problem. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS Angelica winces, and tries to force herself back onto her feet, to get closer to Heather. "This equipment... is a little delicate... I just need to be sat down and propped on the pack, and I can deal with the burns..." "We are in some woods right now, Ham. In California. For more, pull out a GPS tracker... I am learning to pilot one of these things and that is final," Ryan replies as he looks about. "How good you think you can walk, Ham? Apparently getting a ride is out of the question for some reason... And I am trying to figure out how we are getting us all out of here. Of course, you can take over in that regard, you are more than free." Ham Tyler frowns, still not having got a real explanation. So instead of worrying about that, he asks, "So, who has a plan for getting us home?" Could be fun to hear the various theories. He likes the wait for the Lizards come, and steal their Squadship idea he has running in his head. Of course, he isn't sure how bad all the wounds are, but still. He'd back his troops against any squad ship full of Aliens any day of the week. After Ryan tells him where they are, he smirks, "Well Ryan, no one would like my plan..." See prior part of the pose. Heather O'Leary sighs, "What is it about Doctors? Every one of them insists that their wounds can wait, while they work on someone else... She seems to be in worse shape than I am..." Well, not counting the burn on her back that has alot of dead flesh in it, that could develop infections, or gangrene, but who counts that? "Ryan, if you want to learn to fly, I'll teach you.... If... umm... you trust me to do that, after last night." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shakes her head. "This is insane... Angel, are you sure you can do this, even propped up on the pack? I know her burns are bad..." Ryan Rivers gives Heather a softer look, though he doesn't move toward her for a long a reason. "Why wouldn't I trust you... You were wounded and trying your best... It couldn't be helped. I'm just sorry I couldn't manage a better landing... But with one hand on your chest and trying to figure out the controls... Yeah, it wasn't going to happen." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS Angelica sighs at Heather and shakes her head. "I would tell Julie how to fix me, if she were awake, before trying this... but she isn't. And that burn can't wait, it's too serious...." She stumbles forward, still clutching her pack and dragging herself to the tree, setting the pack down and leaning on it with her good hand, then. "My other arm won't support much weight, but it will support the stuff I need to fix the burns. " Ham Tyler smirks, "Ryan, keep the descriptions of feeling up the ladies to a minimum would you? I'd hate to testify at your Sexual Harrasment case." Heather O'Leary smiles at Ryan, than shoots Tyler 'The Look'. The look all woman have, that should make the males of the species want to run in fear, of course, Tyler's probably immune... She shakes her head, looks at Ryan and says, "If... WHEN we get out of this, I'll teach you..." Elizabeth Maxwell tries to help Angel sit down, giving Tyler a look as well, not saying anything. And the growl in her throat is possibly/probably too soft to hear. She turns back to Angel then, trying to get her propped on the pack behind Heather, and get stuff out of it. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Angelica isn't able to help much at getting herself down and propped onto the pack, too weak to keep up on her legs. She tries to prop herself against the tree and the pack, and gestures to the ground for where to set the stuff down, looking rather pained the entire way. Ryan Rivers nods to Heather before looking to Ham with a bright blush. Part of him knows that this might get in trouble, but well, Ham's comment invokes the powerful 'Guy Ego'. You know, the thing that MAKES a man say certain things to defend himself in awkward situations. "Hey now... It isn't sexual harassment if she isn't complaining... And I don't think I've ever make a woman complain by touching em." Which is true, considering how rarely he gets himself to those situations. "As for a plan, I say we just hike it out... Radioing for someone to get something out here to pick us up. I mean, a truck, a skyfighter... Anything. We can't stay here... And waiting is a bad call, at least to me." He pauses to look to Angelica. "Could be forever before we are all in a condition to walk out," he admits with his usual bluntness. Ham Tyler is, as expected, rather immune to 'The Look'. He just shrugs, "So, what is there to eat around? I could go for some Deer... anyone seen one?" He doesn't ignore Ryan, he just doesn't give that statement the dignity of a response. Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "To be technical, Ryan... I couldn't have complained. I was not awake at the time..." She smirks, than sighs, "Waiting around here means one of two things. Hoping the Visitors don't search this area, or hoping they do, and try to take over their Squad Ship." Her voice is light, at first, talking to Ryan, as if Teasing. Elizabeth Maxwell sets the medical equipment down in front of Angel, then slips around to help Heather quietly, giving Ryan a look then, for a moment. This time the little growl might /just/ be enough for Heather to hear it. She hugs Heather tightly and kisses her /very/ passionately on the lips, then. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS Ham Tyler makes a Note... Liz is the jealous type. Resistance Training Champion, Heather O'Leary says, "No kidding...." Angelica sits herself back up as much as she can, looking to Heather. "I'll need you to get your wounds exposed..." She pauses for Elizabeth to kiss her, however, picking up the sterilizer gingerly in her wounded arm, powering it up, and gently reaching it for any exposed skin. MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. Ryan Rivers just puts his hands behind his head, smirking at Ham. "Been too busy patrolling to take potshots at deer. Considering I have two clips left and am a sucky hunter, didn't want to risk it." He pauses as he sees Liz making out with Heather. "Guess I was right with my plan before..." he offers softly, more to himself than anything else. Ham Tyler frowns, "All right, can we keep the mushy crap bottled up until you get back to the Ranch?" He looks at Ryan, and nods, "Well, I have plenty of ammo in my bag..." Heather O'Leary motions to her wounded upper thigh, "There is one." The other wound, she isn't sure she *wants* to expose, because Ham is around. Ryan... well, he's like a little brother, even if she teases him otherwise, and doesn't bother her. After she is kissed, she softly says to Liz, "He was teasing Liz'Beth... it's OK." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Heather gently and scritches her hair softly. "I know, honey..." She sighs. "You'll have to let her look at the other one..." she glances around. "I'll hold the coat up if you like, to keep the others from looking. Or get one of the blankets and hold it up." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Angelica leans herself back against the tree for a few moments, to catch her breath, for the moment, after working on the exposed wound. She closes her eyes, and lets out a soft sigh, shivering very slightly. Ryan Rivers just looks to Ham and nods. "Well, I guess so... Either way, we need to decide what the heck we are doing now... The longer we take to make a plan, the more time we give to the Visitors that will come around here SOMETIME." He moves to Angelica, looking over her with a sigh. "Is there anything I can do...?" He looks over her wounds, wondering if there is more he can treat or not. Ham Tyler smirks at Elizabeth, "We've all seen her tits before, Elizabeth." Well, most of them have, anyway. Has he? Maybe, he doesn't normally pay attention. He does, however, turn his back, and look into the forest. Thinking back, he has seen them, back when Heather and Angelica lan... crashed on the ranch. Heather was naked. Ham smiles, they were kinda nice looking, for small ones. Heather O'Leary glares at Tyler, and says softly, "When we get out of here...." She sighs and shakes her head, cause Ham is speaking the truth. She has been seen Topless quite a bit. She shrugs out of the jacket, and turns, so that her back is pointed in Angelica's direction, displaying a blackened area stretching from her left shoulder blade, to the middle of her back. There are a couple non-injured strips, where a bra and the web gear she was wearing sat. The flesh there is obviously dead, as the burn was very bad. She sighs softly, "Angelica... Is it as bad as it feels?" Elizabeth Maxwell just /glares/ at Ham then, growling loud enough to be heard, and grabs the blanket, snapping it open in a semi-threatening manner, before setting it up to keep Heather's private places just a /little/ private, glaring at Ham all the while. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Angelica squirms, trying to get off the tree, but needs it to support her. So she tries to lean herself around a little more, and pull up the equipment to do it from there. Ryan Rivers puts his arms behind Angelica, just trying to silently help her do... Whatever she is trying to do. He ignores Heather's wounds... Hating to see the wounded and the smell of rotted flesh, no matter how much or in what stage of decomposition it is in. Ham Tyler continues to stare into the Forest, "Where is Ayala and Julie?" he wonders aloud. Heather O'Leary just sits there, looking at the ground, and fearing the worst, because, she asked how bad her wound was, since she can't see it, and got no answer. It can't be fatal... Liz would tell her, at the very least, if it was, but it could be a lot worse than she thought. Elizabeth Maxwell glances back over at Tyler then, her expression still... a little unpleasant, to say the least. "Alex was taking watch as lookout, up in the treetops, last I knew. As for Julie, well, she was still unconscious after the crash, at last report." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Angelica still can't get off the tree of her own accord, but she's still trying to work on the wounds, with help from Ryan. She moves the tool somewhat unsteadily over the wound, trying to sterilize and at least partially heal it as quickly as possible. "This won't fix it completely, I'll have to do more work when we get back..." MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. Ryan Rivers just continues to hold Angelica, shrugging as he looks to Ham. "I thought Julie was still in side. Last I remembered she was in with most everyone else out like a light. OF course that was in the wee hours of the morning when everyone else was still about the ship after the crash. Ham Tyler frowns slightly, and turns towards the Skyfighter, to go find Julie. He tries to avoid pissing off the Lesbian Gals, by keeping his eyes averted from Heather's body. "Rivers, as soon as you are done Helping Angelica with O'Leary, get her inside to help Doc Parrish." Heather O'Leary says softly, "As long as I can walk out of here, that is all I need...." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Heather just a little bit and nods. "As long as you can walk and at least feel a little better..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS Angelica squirms hard, and sits herself back up off the tree, checking her work and making any corrections she needs to. "Sorry I'm not able to do more than I am... I just hope this doesn't hurt too much... it shouldn't, but..." Ryan Rivers just nods to Ham, giving a simple, "Yes, Sir," in response. Unlike everyone else, he doesn't seem to be slowed at all, but well, he was lucky last night. He just helps Angelica if and where she asks, just being her support for the times she doesn't say anything. Ryan, the Official Crutch of the Resistance. Ham Tyler knocks on the Skyfighter, "Julie?" He calls out, than sneaks inside, "We'll be out in a minute, Rivers...." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I can deal with whatever pain it causes..." She of course, has no idea what it looks like now, and slips the jacket back on. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Heather gently, and strokes her hair. "I'll help you as much as I can..." Heather O'Leary leans back against the tree, making sure her non-burnt side is taking all the pressure. Her eyes drift closed, "Wake me.... when it is time to go?" Her breathing slows down, and soon, it is obvious that the barbequed pilot is sleeping. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, looking at Heather and tucking her in a little with the blanket, trying to make her comfortable. "Sleep well, honey." She gets up and glances around to the others then. "We'll need to start moving soon, at any rate..." The Cop just shakes his head. "We needed to start moving hours ago..." he says, getting up slowly. He still stands behind Angelica, to help here where she needs him. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Angelica, unfortunately, isn't in exactly a good condition. She tries to get up, but can't. She shivers with the effort, then sinks back down into her position. Ryan Rivers catches Angelica as she sinks back down, holding her with one hand as he gets the Visitor back. "Come on, Angelica... I know it's hard... But Ham needs someone to look at Julie..." Elizabeth Maxwell makes a final check on the equipment, and slips for the fighter again. "I should check inside... make sure I didn't miss anything, and that Julie is either all right, and sleeping comfortably. Or awake." She glances back to Ryan. "Let me check first... last I saw, Julie was in better condition, I might be able to help her come out here more easily." Angelica glances up at Ryan, and sighs slightly. "I should rest a minute furst. We don't even know if she's awake, if she isn't, she probably needs to rest." Ryan Rivers nods to Elizabeth. "Well, if you are handling it..." He doesn't want to push Angelica, but well, orders are orders and time is running out. Assuming that Elizabeth goes her thing, Ryan just kneels down to set Angelica close to him as he looks for a blanket with his eyes. "You cold, I take, Angelica?" he asks with some concern in his voice. Elizabeth Maxwell nods. Juliet Parrish is still 'passed out' in the starfighter. Alright, actually asleep. It's not that mindless unconsciousness, but rather the unconsciousness that comes with the body's rejuvenation. But the rest doesn't appear to be completely peaceful. Elizabeth Maxwell slips over to Julie very quietly, to check on her. She holds the blanket she was folding up, and considers placing it over the sleeping doctor, frowning gently at her condition. Juliet Parrish frowns as she sleeps, her hand twitching slightly as her eyes, already shut, squeeze for a moment, and a physically pained look crosses her face, then fades. Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little further at that, unfolding the blanket very gently, and watching the poor Julie sleep. "N..Mik..." Julie's mumbling is difficult to understand, that half-breathed whispers of the sleeping, but the sylables are accompanied by a suddenly sharp image attacking Liz's mind of Donovan looming over her, a look of purely evil delight on his face. Elizabeth Maxwell closes her eyes just a little at that, shaking her head slightly and frowning, continuing to unfold the blanket, a little more absently. She pauses in putting it down however, now worried about what effect it might have on that. Another image flashes through Elizabeth's mind, this time that of Chiang's face (though if Liz would know who that is or not, I don't know...), replacing Mike's. And then, oddly enough, they slowly melt together, forming something between, and even as Liz pauses with the blanket, Juliet whimpers softly. Elizabeth Maxwell flinches a little and frowns. She knows exactly who Chiang is. Unfortunately. Or was, rather. She stays silent, pushing the image back, and gently covering Julie with the blanket. And the blanket, light and well-intentioned as it was, is enough. Juliet jerks, instinctively lashing out as she half-sits up, inhaling sharply, blinking. Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little bit at that frowning at the lash-out, and taking the blow, just in case. "I'm sorry... I was just trying to put a blanket on... it can get cold at night up here..." Juliet Parrish breathes quick and shallow, slowly relaxing as she looks around, and then slowly up at Liz. She shakes her head after a long moment, looking down. "Thank you...don't be sorry." she mutters. Elizabeth Maxwell takes the hand that swung, gently. "It looked like you were uncomfortable, or having a nightmare. Or both." Juliet Parrish forces herself tot ake slow, deep breaths, managing a faint half-smile. "I wasn't sleeping well," she allows. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that, looking down at Julie and trying to faintly smile as well, though it looks rather forced. "I know. It's all right... you're here with us, and you're safe." Imagine what poor Mike must go through. Poor guy. "I know," Julie assures Elizabeth, pulling herself into a fully seated position. Elizabeth Maxwell tries to help with that as much as possible, if she can. "You've been out quite a while, I was worried about if you took a bang to the head. I didn't see anything of it, but was worried about any internal problems." Meanwhile, back outside... Alexis Ayala has arrived. Angelica glances up to Angel, and shakes her head. "I'll be all right..." Ryan Rivers just nods as he takes a seat, letting Angelica either get up or lean against him. Since resting is his big deal, he doesn't mind which of the two happens. Alexis Ayala calls down from her tree, "How are things looking for the valiant Resistance tonight?" Ryan Rivers gently strokes Angelica's hair a couple of times, despite the fact that it isn't real. "It's... Well, rather quiet right now. Mostly just recovering and stuff from the fight last night, I took out most of the stuff from the ship, but that is because we will be blowing it up soon and taking off. Angelica glances up from resting and nods. She nestles in slightly at the hair stroking, shivering softly again from her continued condition. Alexis Ayala hmms, nodding at that, even from way up in the tree. She thinks for a few moments, "What do we got that can shoot a Skyfighter down, if anything?" "Nothing as far as I can tell," Ryan offers as he puts his arms around Angelica, trying to keep her warm. If Visitors ARE a lot like earth reptiles, might be hard for her to keep herself warm... More so when wounded. That being the case, he just holds her close, not really having any jackets or stuff on him. "Closest thing we have are the assault rifles..." Angelica sighs a little bit. "Even with multiple laser rifles, taking down a fighter would take far too long to be practical, before it started ground bombardment. We'd need something a lot bigger... Unless Tyler brought something, we don't have anything to do it with." Alexis Ayala sighs, "Can't really just cut the one's off the fighter, don't have it's power core...and if we didn't load any stingers...Hope Heather knows a good way to go to evade any chances of them finding us from the air..." Ryan Rivers shrugs a little, looking up to the sky. "She doesn't... That's why we are heading out soon. As I have likely said way too many times, if it were up to me, we would have been gone by now. But we if are staying here for a bit longer, I guess I wouldn't mind the rest... Only have had 3 hours sleep these last 48 hours," Ryan offers, not exactly sure he is still awake and mostly aware. Angelica nods a little bit. "A lot of the people here need to rest, before we move out..." Alexis Ayala nods, "We're definitely going to keep a good lookout, if they've got even a whiff of us, they'll come looking." Ryan Rivers rests his head over Angelica's shoulder, just trying to get himself comfortable to sleep. "Well, you can go right ahead... I have a feeling I'll be pack horsing it tomorrow, so I'll take some Z's now unless someone really minds..." Alexis Ayala nods, "So I suppose we're resting here again?" Angelica nods a little bit. "For... a while at least. We aren't in much condition to be going yet." Ryan Rivers is silent for now, merely starting to drift off with his arms about Angelica. He figures with all he's done, how he saved everyone (and didn't even bring it up once), 5 hours sleep isn't too much to ask for. Angelica sits there resting quietly, closing her eyes for the moment. "I'm sorry for the condition I'm in... I don't want to be the one holding everyone else up..." Alexis Ayala smiles, "It's alright, seems like Ryan's holding you up now." Ryan Rivers just offers a twitch of a smile, though at what is unknown, as he goes off fully to sleep. Angelica laughs slightly and shakes her head, smiling as he falls asleep, and whispering more lowly. "Only because I probably can't stand, myself. I barely made it as far as I did, to work on Heather's burns... I had to fix that..." Alexis Ayala waves down to Angelica from her tree, sighing. Angelica nods a little at Alex, and sighs very softly. She can't exactly move very much anyway, having Ryan's arms around her desn't help too much either. Alexis Ayala smiles softly, "Just go to sleep Angelica." Angelica hmms a little bit. "Maybe..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13